Finalmente, podemos darle fin a la guerra
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Ella era probablemente lo que les hacía falta para dar el máximo potencial a su arma demoníaca Rin Okumura, canalizando las llamas azules que su contratista poseía callando el dolor que éstas le provocaban. El final de la guerra estaba cerca, la victoria de los exorcistas también.


_**Ao no exorcist no me pertenece.**_

 _ **La imagen tampoco**_

Se despertó con calma, sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su estómago, o tal vez solo era hambre, recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada encontrándose con Kuro que seguía sedado, siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la ya arreglada cama donde debería estar su hermano, se puso de pie con lentitud...

¡Yukio no estaba!

Tomó su celular con rapidez para asegurarse de que no era tan tarde como temía, pero, ¡Oh, gran sorpresa! ¡Si lo era!

Se apresuró a su armario lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió como pudo, llevando la corbata en la mano y sin dudar ni un segundo más tomó su llave mágica y abrió la puerta, apresurandose a su salón, para encontrarse con Yukio parado a un lado del pizarrón y al director junto con Amamimon a lado de su hermano.

Las miradas lanzándose rayos el uno al otro no tardaron en aparecer, mientras que el resto de la clase no podía hacer más que observar el intercambio, al tiempo que Yukio soltaba un suspiro pesado y su ¨hermano mayor¨ el buen payaso, le compadecía.

-Eres un desastre.- Dijo Shura, quien se encontraba recargada en la puerta para luego caminar hacia él quitándole la corbata de la mano y poniéndosela rápidamente en su lugar

-Es bueno que por fin hayas llegado, Rin.- Comenzó el payaso, para terminar la batalla familiar.- Por favor toma asiento mientras damos el anuncio que hemos venido a dar.

Rin intercambió miradas con su gemelo, preguntándole si era cierto pero dándose cuenta rápidamente de que el otro no tenía idea tampoco de lo que estaba pasando como para tener la necesidad de reunir a tres príncipes de Gehenna en la misma sala.

-Bueno, verán, hoy llegará una nueva estudiante.- Comenzó el demonio al tiempo que su sonrisa burlona se obscurecía.- En realidad no quería tener que hacer esto, pero por un viejo trato que tenemos no tengo ninguna otra opción.

Su nombre es Kyoko Yamauchi, pero no es humana. Bueno, no debería sorprenderles demasiado siendo que están en una escuela para exorcista, pero tampoco es un demonio común. últimamente está causándole demasiados problemas al Vaticano. Por órdenes de este, les tengo una propuesta.

Al primero que descubra la manera de vencerla, le daré su título como exorcista.

Pero no la asesinen, si no puede que incluso el Gregori se encargué de desaparecerlos a ustedes, ya que tiene un buen potencial como alíado, ha prometido que si alguno logra aunque sea provocar que toque el piso, nos ayudará en nuestra guerra. Como sea, el segundo anuncio es que a partir de mañana, Amaimon, siendo el individuo más cercano a esta, será el encargado de orientarlos para lograr su objetivo, así que espero una buena conducta de parte de todos ustedes con él, y viceversa

Ok…

Definitivamente no era la clase de anuncio que estaban esperando, si sus memoria no les fallaba, cada vez que el estúpido payaso daba cualquier clase de anuncio solo era para joderlos en su largo camino. Y cada vez que el devorador de dulces estaba involucrado, todo resultaba peor.

Esperaban que esta vez no fuese así.

-Como sea, llegará el día de mañana.

Y eso no les dejaba tiempo para investigar que tipo de demonio podría ser.

-Y durante los dos meses que permanezca ella por voluntad propia en esta escuela, estarán viviendo ustedes en el edificio de los hermanos Okumura.

Oh bueno, no es como que no lo hubiesen hecho antes.

-Traten de no ser asesinados mientras duermen.

Carajo.

 _ **¡Holiiiiis 7u7r!**_

 _ **Sí, seguramente habrán escuchado de mi siendo que no hace mucho recree una de mis viejas historias, pues bien, en este caso no es diferente. Solía estar como ¨My diabolic Princess¨**_

 _ **Esta vez, no tengo la intención de abandonar las historias hasta que mi musa me golpée la cara.**_

 _ **¡No estamos leyendo!**_


End file.
